My Favorite Mistake
by nikkopotamus
Summary: One-shot... maybe. HrG R&R!


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine! I just own the plot! And the song that Ginny sings is My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow. This is a one- shot ^_^ Hr/G.... Not a whole lot of f/f mentioned here, but whatever! Hope you enjoy! Read & Review!  
  
"Silence, please." The Headmaster's voice was warm and cheery, and there was an odd twinkle in his eyes. Something was going to happen. "Some of our students have created a band for drama, and they shall be performing."  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I fidgeted nervously.... It's been quiet a while since I got over her.... Wait, nevermind. I can't lie to myself, I'm STILL not over her...well, here it goes. I made this song for her, and I hope she likes it. I cough....  
  
"Attention, hello everyone...."  
  
I hear everyone cheering for me.... *Wow, even the Slytherins? Malfoy looks pretty sympathetic.... Does he know? I hope not.* Oh well, here it goes....  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What is Ginny doing up there? Oh Merlin, I hope this isn't what I think it is.... It must be because of the break-up.... It was never supposed to happen....  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.... "This is for that special someone, the one I love with all my heart. This is for you...."  
  
"I woke up and called this morning, The tone of your voice was a warning That you don't care for me anymore."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I walk down the hall, my curly auburn hair bouncing as I take my strides. I see Ron and Harry talking again. *Probably about Quidditch.* "Hey Harry, Ron. Do you know where Hermione is?"  
  
"Yeah... She's by the potions room, said something about her finishing a potion or what-not."  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
I dash off to find Hermione. *I wonder why she would stay by the potions room.*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I turn to Harry. "Hey Harry, is it me, or have Ginny and Hermione gotten a lot closer lately?"  
  
"I think it's just you Ron."  
  
"Oh, okay." I never give the thought another chance.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I run down the hall and take a right.... Oh no, Merlin, please say it isn't so....  
  
"Oh... Hermione.... Please." I hear someone moan my beloved's name....  
  
I run, as fast as I can. I run away. I yell the password out, slamming the portrait door behind me, run right into George's arms....  
  
"Please, George. Please, tell me it isn't true...."  
  
~  
  
I look down at my little sister. And I don't know what to tell her.... But, all that I can do right now is hold her, and hope for the best.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I made up the bed we sleep in. I looked at the clock when you creep in. It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone."  
  
"Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending, To the bad day I been used to spending. When you go all I know is, you're my favorite mistake."  
  
I look around at my audience....*Wow, they seem to be pretty captivated.* My sight shifts. I now have my eyes on Hermione. *Well, well, well. Doesn't she seem to be uncomfortable? Oh well, life sucks, love. Deal with it.*  
  
"Your friends are sorry for me. They watch you pretend to adore me. But I'm no fool to this game."  
  
Why is she staring at me like that? Merlin.... It's getting hot in here.... She has that look in her eyes again. That...kind of look.... Lust? She's going to jump me after this. I know it.  
  
"Now here comes your secret lover, She'd be unlike any other, Until your guilt goes up in flames."  
  
"Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
  
To the bad day I'd gotten used to spending.  
  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake  
  
You're my favorite mistake."  
  
Oh.... She doesn't know what's coming. I'm so going to jump her after this....  
  
"You're my favorite mistake."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stare right back at her.... She can't take me..... I'm Head Girl, top student. Most adored and most envied. I will not let some silly sixth year control me....  
  
"Well maybe nothing lasts forever,  
  
Even when you stay together.  
  
I don't need forever after, but it's your laughter won't let me go  
  
So I'm holding on this way."  
  
"Did you know could you tell you were the only one  
  
That I ever loved?  
  
Now everything's so wrong."  
  
Oh dear.... She whispered this to me one night.... After... after we made love. She whispered this to me.... How could she remember? I knew she was asleep. She couldn't have remembered....  
  
"Did you see me walking by? Did it ever make you cry?  
  
You're my favorite mistake. You're my favorite mistake. You're my favorite mistake."  
  
I take one last glance at Hermione.... Applause surrounds me. I turn and hold my nose up high, not daring to look back. Because I know if I do, I won't be able to turn away....  
  
~  
  
I look at her, and I keep on doing so, because if she looks away I'll be torn....  
  
~fin~ (or is it?)  
  
TBC......? 


End file.
